


wolf-fell

by werepire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Doggo (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Undyne (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werepire/pseuds/werepire
Summary: Edge had been waiting for this day since his brothers disappearance and he was going to make sure his brother is never going to be taken from him again
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	wolf-fell

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if or when im going to up date this this may be all you get im not the best at continueing things

Edge walks towards the king's room. He has been waiting for this day ever since his brother’s disappearance. Edge had to will his tail still as his destination grew closer. He walks through the door and there he is; Asgore, the monster who ordered his brother's capture to be his Judge. He bites back the urge to growl at the painful memory.

There next to Asgore is his brother Red, looking defeated and humiliated.

Red does not deserve this, does not deserve that collar around his neck bones.

The brother Edge remembers was a fighter. One of these days, Asgore will know betrayal, when he sees Edge bury a bone attack right through his soul. But not yet; he needs the king’s trust.

Asgore speaks in a voice that demands respect. "Ahh, so this is my new guard,” Asgore says, amused. “As you should be aware, all my guards must go through a test of loyalty before they are permitted to join.”

Asgore clicks his fingers, and appearing beside Asgore is his brother, looking almost feral with no clothes besides the bastard king's collar. When he gets his hands back on Red,it will be ripped to pieces and burned.

Red's eye glows with the power of the Judge as Edge locked up; all those treacherous thoughts of killing the king, he hopes Red isn't seeing. When the Judgment is over, Edge holds his breath, waiting for the verdict. All Red does is whisper something to Asgore, to which Asgore smiles.

“You have passed,” Asgore states and Edge lets out a sigh of relief. “As such, I have a task for you. As you are aware, it is my job to keep the Judge in check, but recently that job has become a bore, so I decided that I would give the job to the next worthy candidate who joined my ranks.”

Wait, is Asgore seriously going to give Red to him this easily!?

“As such I am giving you this task,” Asgore finishes. When Red hears this, he looks furious, as if he didn’t expect the King to do this, letting out a growl to show his displeasure.

Thinking nothing of it, Asgore clipped a leash onto Red's collar, basically dragging Red to Edge, Red's clawed phalanges scraping on the tiled floor. Getting sick of this, Asgore summons one of the guards in the room to go collect Red's cage. The guard salutes the king and retrieves it, and when he returns with it, Asgore picks up Red by the collar and throws him in. He locks the door before handing it over to Edge. Without saying another word Edge took the cage and left, back straight tail still heading back home to Snowden.


End file.
